Une nouvelle vie
by tahury
Summary: Petit OS dédié à Himutsu-chan sur mammon et levi. Mammon qui a tout perdu rencontre un riche mafieux, Levi. Semi-UA


Hey !

Après avoir longtemps lue des fics je me suis dis « Et pourquoi pas moi ? » donc me voilà 8D

Cet OS est dédié à **Himutsu-chan** qui était curieuse de lire un Mammon x levi (voir Colocation indésirable, chapitre 90). Je dois avouer que moi aussi donc j'ai écris ce petit OS pour assouvir notre curiosité mutuelle. (Je n'arrive pas à croire comme je commence par eux ...HERK!)

 **Il n'est pas corrigé donc excusez-moi pour les nombreuses fautes qui risque de vous brûler la rétine !** (donc si quelqu'un a le courage de le corriger je lui serais reconnaissante :3 )

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages qui appartiennent à Akira Amano. Mais je la vois je lui demanderais de me céder Hibari *ç*

 ** _Une nouvelle vie_**

C'était un jour comme un autre avant qu'il perde tout.  
Oui, lui, Mammon connu comme étant l'un des plus grands usuriers n'ayant jamais existé n'était plus, un mauvais calcul et son empire c'était effondré.  
Lui qui aimait tellement l'argent et qui en avait tant, avait tout perdu. Plus un sou, même pas un centime pour s'acheter un pauvre petit bonbon à la boulangerie du coin. Rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Il ne lui restait plus que son corps pour l'aider à survivre car personne n'avait voulu l'embaucher par peur de se faire arnaquer.

Désespérée, telle était sa situation.

C'est ainsi que commença sa nouvelle et misérable vie. Homme, femme, il prenait tout, tant qu'il récupérait de l'argent il n'hésitait pas. Avec son corps androgyne, son air mystérieux qui se craquelait durant les débats, ses soyeux cheveux violet et sa belle voix grave il faisait tomber tout le monde comme des mouches, mais les risques était présent, les maladies aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra durant une soirée pluvieuse un homme chercher du réconfort. Son nom Léviathan, plus connu sous le nom de Levi. Il n'était pas beau, cette personne aurait pu être qualifiée d'affreusement laide avec ses cheveux en piques (comme un hérisson mais ça serai manquer de respect à Roll et à tous les autres hérissons :( ), sa moustache à la Dali, ses lèvres qui ressemblaient à deux grosses limaces ayant trop mangé et ses petits yeux rapprochés, ressemblant fortement à deux grains de riz. Cet homme, était un mafieux respecté. Connu pour ses qualités d'assassin sans scrupules, n'ayant ni foi ni lois, un homme de la pire espèce, n'hésitant pas à tuer femmes et enfants si cela lui était profitable.

Mais comme tout le monde le sait, même les pires salauds ont des désirs et des envies qu'ils souhaitent assouvir.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Mammon dans les quartiers chaud (même si il pleut!) de la belle ville de Florence.  
Ce fut le coup de foudre, du moins pour Levi qui tomba sous le charme de Mammon, comme bon nombre de personnes avant lui. Il le paya pour rester avec lui toute la nuit sous la couette à copuler comme des lapins en rut. Il revint souvent le voir autant pour baiser que parler. Mais plus le temps passait plus il était difficile pour Levi de voir la personne pour qui son cœur de glace avait commencé à fondre avec d'autres personnes.  
Il n'était pas jaloux, après tout étant un mafieux il était normal pour lui de voir des personnes vendre leurs corps pour vivre, comme il le disait souvent, tous les moyens sont bon pour survivre, il en était conscient. Mais cela le mettait hors de lui de savoir que Mammon se faisait toucher par des personnes répugnantes, osant mettre leurs mains baladeuses sur lui et même plus, seul lui le pouvait !  
C'est ainsi qu'il proposa un soir à Mammon après une nuit torride, Mammon qui n'avait pas hésité à lui faire les poches, l'attrait du pognon étant trop fort, de déménager chez lui.

Mammon n'étant pas une personne stupide, il savait que Levi pouvait lui permettre de sortir de ce quartier des basfond, d'avoir une vie meilleure même si cela consistait à être la « pute personnelle » de ce riche mafieux et à répondre à toutes ses faveurs les plus répugnantes. Son dégout était égal à l'attrait qu'il avait pour son argent, il hésita à accepter son offre mais cela ne fut pas bien long, l'argent l'appelait entre des bras de Lévi.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à nouveau, une nouvelle vie mais cette fois dans une luxuriante villa dans les alentours de la ville. Dans une prison dorée où l'argent coule à flot autant que le sang.  
C'est ici aussi là-bas qu'il finit par trouver l'amour, le grand coffre-fort appartenant à son maître, Lévi.

Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeee ^^

Pour que je m'améliore :)


End file.
